Suave aroma a canela
by Bela-Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: Primer fic dedicado a Mimi X Takeru el unico sorry summary :como Morfina que sentían no los dejaría en paz, ya que como toda droga siempre volvías en busca de mas.. / One capi O EL TIEMPO LO DIRA! FELIZ CUMPLE NAYE es para ti!


_**Me van a decir está loca aun no acaba sus demás fics y ya empezó otro eh aquí mi razón….**_

_**HOLA antes que nada debo aclarar que soy 100% fan del Mimato x lo tanto es una excepción q hare con esta pareja:P ( no es q me desagrade, me gusta, hay fics de esta pareja ) y x que es mi regalo para mi amiga naye que cumple años (11-0) y le encanta esta pareja y como ah encontrado pocos fics en esta web .sin más aquí les dejo el único capi espero… no me maten la única forma q pude encontrar de escribir un fic de esta pareja es dejar a mi guapo Ishida como malo será la única vez…. :;) .. no se si será el único capitulo el tiempo lo dirá o naye o los review.**_

_**ACLARACION: DIGIMON no me pertenece den gracias x q si me perteneciera vaya cambios q hubiera hecho en el epilogo de 01 y02 **_

_**SUAVE AROMA A CANELA **_

_**Sufres…**_

El sol resplandecía en una convencional casa blanca con un pequeño prado de fondo , en el, se podía distinguir un joven rubio de ojos azules leyendo o al menos esa era su intención, ya que hace tiempo no había cambiado de página y seguían en el mismo párrafo de hace unas horas, él se encontraba ahí pasado sus vacaciones acababa de graduarse de la universidad y como en esos cinco años de facultad ,ocasionalmente en fiestas navideñas, había visto a su hermano por el constante trabajo de este, por eso decidió pasar ahí sus vacaciones.

Tal vez era una excusa tal vez no… lo cierto que en parte quería escapar del lugar de donde provenía hace poco había terminado con un noviazgo de 7 años con la menor de los Yagami, finalmente después de tanto tiempo la rutina le gano al amor, con eso el trataba de convencerse, no supo cuando se les acabo el amor o cuando simplemente se dejaron de ver con aquella llama reflejo del corazón en sus ojos, y decidieron acabar con eso antes de terminar tan dañados, como muchas otra parejas, que después de tantas vivencias al encontrarse en la calle ni un saludo se dirigieran, lo habían acordado así, preferían dejarse de ver un tiempo antes de odiarse.

Por qué después de lo que ellos habían vivido juntos no dejarían que eso pasara se alejarían sí, pero para que cada uno sanara su corazón, cerrara ese ciclo... Pero esos momentos jamás los olvidarían.

*suspiro*

Por lo menos el suyo por completo ya había cerrado, él lo sabía hace tan solo unas semanas lo supo, cuando la vio a _"ella" _la mujer de la que se enamoró cuando solo tenía ocho años de edad aquella que lo comprendía no por el hecho de cuidarlo como su fuera su madre (por qué ese papel siempre seria de Sora) si no por su forma de acompañarlo en tantas imaginaciones, tantas locuras, él pensó como todo joven que era un enamoramiento de niño como cuando te enamoras de tu maestra de escuela, o al menos así lo creyó, cuando ella se alejó, y creció y el también, pero ahora que volvía a ver esos ojos, ese olor a canela y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él, algo volvió dentro del rubio aquel sentimiento apagado volvió, como si el tiempo retrocediera y tuviera nuevamente ocho años y nuevamente ella lo intoxicara con su suave aroma a canela.

Lo sabía ella le gustaba y mucho a pesar de la diferencia de edades, él lo hubiera pasado desapercibido si no hubiera un pequeño inconveniente, que ella era _novia de su hermano._

_-_no tiene caso – Se dijo así mismo acostándose boca arriba y aventando el libro a un lado en verdad quería arrancar esas emociones que ella le provocaba, cuando lo saludaba todas las mañanas, cuando posaba sus labios en su mejilla, cuando la veía besar a su hermano mientras el apartaba la vista serio rogando por que no vieran sus semblante mientras se imaginaba en la posición de su hermano, su hermano, aquella persona que el idolatraba sobe todas las cosas ahora también en cierto modo lo envidiaba por tenerla a ella, pero reconocía que la pelea estaba perdida, porque él no la pelearía quería demasiado a Yamato para poner a juego su felicidad aun cuando el sacrificara la suya misma.

- -puedo sentarme?- escucho esa voz que de inmediato le sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras se incorporaba

-claro-contesto sonriéndole –pero no derivas estar a dentro? hoy cumplen un año no es así?-pregunto sorprendido

- - debería… si –dijo la castaña-pero Matt… Volvió a llamar al parecer llegara tarde de nuevo- finalizo con una triste sonrisa –creo que se le olvido –

_Yo lo mato_ pensó Takeru que acaso su hermano no se daba cuenta de la extraordinaria mujer que tenía y no lo aprovechaba? Aunque su hermano nunca fue tan efusivo con las mujeres o tan apegado a alguna, entendía por que Mimi había abierto su cerrado corazón pero no entendía la forma extraña que venía teniendo Yamato de 2 días para ahora se había vuelto reservado, cancelaba, las cenas en casa (porque ellos ya Vivian juntos).

-Ya sabes cómo es el trabajo Mimi pronto estará aquí ya verás- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

- gracias- dijo ella en susurro viendo el ocaso dejando a Takeru sorprendido

- por qué?- pregunto viéndola mientras era iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol haciendo que su cabello brillara

-por estar aquí..- contesto ella con una simple sonrisa posando sus ojos en él y volviendo a dirigir su mirada al horizonte.

Si se tenía que conformar con esos pequeños instantes lo aria porque bien valdría la pena tenerla ese instante para él solo.

oooOOoooOO

Semanas después

Todo había cambiado aquella casa ya no era lo que tan solo unas semanas se podría llamar _"hogar_" él lo sabía y ella también.. Que estúpido era su hermano y que idiota.

Hikari y el decidieron acabar con su noviazgo para evitar eso que ellos se estaba haciendo o más bien que su hermano estaba haciendo "_lastimarla"_ porque eso estaba haciendo, no se acordó de su aniversario, cada vez llegaba más tarde… y lo peor no hacía nada para reparar el daño.

Estaba cansado de verla llorar, por cada discusión que tenían, dónde su hermano no dejaba saber que le sucedía, el porqué de su cambio, solo faltaban dos semanas para que Takeru se fuera, para que se alejara de ella y de la tormentosa relación que Mimi y su hermano mantenían, y no era que él se la pasara en la puerta espiando, era que hasta su habitación se oía su ruidosa discusión que siempre terminaba igual él se iba de la casa y ella quedaba tan frágil tan dañada…

no lo soportaba pero era incapaz de encararlo de decirle que su jueguito lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos por que él ya sabía el porqué del cambio y se debía a _otra_ a esa mujer de exuberante belleza pero poco cerebro. Pero con mucha habilidad había engatusado a su hermano, haciendo que Yamato cayera del pedestal en el cual Takeru lo tenía, su hermano ya no merecía esa mujer que esperaba por el en su casa aguantando sus insultos sabiendo que el jamás tiene la razón .

Ya hace unas horas había salido a caminar al pequeño pueblo de dónde vivía "_La feliz pareja" _ya no podía soportarlo más tenía que hacer algo y lo tenía planeado hoy .

Una de las razones por lo que no lo había hecho, era por ella, por temor a su dolor.. pero ahora su dolor era más grande.

Termino sus pensamientos llegando a la casa mientras miraba la puerto haciendo girar la perilla. Sabía que la dañaría pero así sufrirá de un golpe y no de apoco en poco como venía haciéndolo desde hace unas semanas….

-Mimi?- la llamo por toda la casa no obteniendo respuesta de ella, tenía miedo que hiciera algo estúpido.

-Takeru jajaja que haces aquí? Tienes idea de cómo se distorsiona tu cara?- dijo Mimi trabándose en cada palabra estaba ebria y acostada en la alfombra de su habitación.

- -tomaste?- pregunto Takeru aunque la respuesta era más que obvio

-sí y te digo un secreto ven acércate- dijo extendiéndole una mano, con mucho cuidado él se acercó peor ella enlazo las manos en su cuello y lo aproximo dejando sus labios a la altura de su oreja- jamás en mi vida había probado más de un vaso de vino…y si lo tome ahora es para darme valor.

-esto no está bien Mimi no debes hacer esto por culpa de Yamato- contesto Takeru en susurro, le dolía verla así

-tu no entiendes – dijo poniéndose de pie- el saber que la persona que_ querías_ llega en la noche con olor de otra mujer – al escuchar estas palabras Takeru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ella hablo- si Takeru lo se… sé que me engaña, una mujer no puede ser tan tonta aunque yo le lleve ventajas a muchas- y avanzo obviamente su grado de alcohol en el organismo no la dejo, Takeru fue más rápida y la detuvo.

- será mejor q te vayas a dormir- le dijo aun sin soltarla

-no, estoy borracha pero se lo que hago- dijo tocando su cabeza- y por favor suéltame! – dijo al borde del llanto

-lo siento- dijo Takeru en susurro –yo..-

-que no lo entiendes? No puedo dejar que me toques tú,! te estas metiendo en mi cabeza, y en mi corazón y yo ya no quiero y ni puedo luchar contra eso! Has sido mi apoyo y tenerte cerca me hace más difícil soportarlo, que acaso no sé qué está mal que me empieza a enamorar de mi cuñado? – dijo gritándole- y se recostó reflexionando lo que había gritado – Dios que eh dicho! -

-Mimi…-

-Lo sabía, sabía que el vino me hacía decir cosas que no controlo no es que no sean ciertas-

-Mimi…-

-no espera Takeru yo.. no sé... porque dije eso …-

Mimi!- dijo exasperado acercándose a ella tapándole la boca con una de sus manos – y sabes por qué te ayudo? Por qué a veces no puedo mirarte a la cara? Es por lo mismo solo que yo lo sentía desde los 8 años! De acuerdo se me paso pero cuando te volví a ver vi.. eso q anhelaba tus ojos caoba y tu olor a canela yo…

No pudo continuar ya que los labios de Mimi lo aprisionaron al principio quedo en shock y luego sitio ese sabor a canela con fresa y vino extraña combinación pero exquisita, porque Yamato busco algo en otra mujer cuando en ella lo tenía todo?, fue un beso puro sin complicaciones de esos que tratan de trasmitir cualquier sentimiento o en su caso un sentimiento reprimido, jugaban sus lenguas un baile tan exquisito como una droga no queriendo separarse porque si lo hacían volverían a la realidad,,,

La realidad de lo prohibido, de lo incorrecto, donde esa como Morfina que sentían no los dejaría en paz, ya que como toda droga siempre volvías en busca de mas, donde esos sentimientos volverían a estar reprimidos…..o censurados

FIN CONTINUARA?

OPINEN

_**XD me seque, seque mi cabeza jajaja no tenía ida de cómo escribir esto espero no haya quedado mal y naye! HAPPY cumple!**_

_**Se aceptan reclamaciones… golpes… y todo tipo de review! **_


End file.
